From the Future to the Past to the Present
by Elricsgurl1989
Summary: You'll have to read it to find out :P!
1. Chapter 1

**From the Future to the past to the present**

It was a cold rainy night, as Yu-gun, the nephew of Yugi Mouto, the King of Games got ready for bed. He yawned softly, gently slipping into his favorite blue silk pyjama's his aunt Tea gave him for Christmas. He laid his down to sleep, falling instantly into a deep sleep. Pictures of Ancient Egypt filled his little head, images of the Pharaoh Yami and the Tomb Robber Bakura accompanied by his faithful companion Yahmou. Yu-gun tossed and turned, in his bed until dawn, waking up with a start, having seen an image of a giant snake-like monster. Sweat poured down his face, as he turned to look at his alarm clock, seeing that it was almost time to go to school. He quickly attempted to get dressed, ran downstairs, pulling his sock up, to have his daily breakfast.

As he got to school, almost being late, he ran into a new girl, causing her to drop her lunch, spilling it all over. She looked down at what was her lunch, tears filling her sky colored eyes.

Yu-gun looked at her and blushed, "S-sorry.." he spoke, quickly running off to his class, leaving the girl to attend to her lunch. He quickly sped to class, taking his usual seat in the back of the class, where he doodled in his note book.

The young girl with the sky blue eyes slowly made her way into the class, looking around nervously.

The teacher, whom was Yugi's grandpa, spoke loudly for the whole class to here, "Attention young wiper snappers, we have a new student here with us today, her name is..." he whispered to her, "what was your name again?"

She blushed and whispered back, "Skye.."

He nodded and continued, "Skye.." he cleared his throat, "Now who would like Skye to sit with them?"

Students quickly covered the seats beside them, except Yu-gun not paying attention. Skye blushed and went over, sitting beside Yu-gun, whom was still doodling.

She looked over his shoulder, "What are you drawing?" she whispered.

Yu-gun jumped and turned to her, "Huh? Oh hi..I was just doodling..so your new here huh?" She blushed and nodded, ended the conversation at that.

The bell soon rang and the students quickly rushed to the door, getting on their coats and going out to recess, all but Yu-gun and Skye, even the teachers were rushing to get out. Yu-gun continued his doodling, as Skye slowly made her way to the window, watching the kids play, wishing she could join them, but she realized they didn't want anything to do with her. The young boy slowly looked up and noticed she was still there, feeling a tad uncomfortable with her presence,

"You're still here?" he questioned, getting up and walking towards her. She turned and looked at him, her eyes filling with tears, "You wouldn't understand how it feels not to be liked by anyone.."

He blushed lightly, "Sorry about earlier.." he muttered.

"It's fine.." she replied, looking away with tears slowly rolling down her face.

He stumbled with his words, " So umm.. Why aren't you going outside?"

She looked at him and whipped away her tears, " Oh... no reason, I just felt like staying inside.." she said in a semi-sarcastic voice.

"Oh... I see..." Yu-gun replied, not catching her sarcasm, " so you wanna play one of the board games in the back or something?"

"No.." Skye muttered, as she stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her, with such force the ground shook slightly.

"OK... what just happened?" he muttered in great confusion, sitting back down at his seat, beginning to doodle a monster he saw in his dream.

The bell once again rang to signal for the children to come back into the classroom. Skye slowly came back in, moving her desk over and sitting back down, opening her book and reading one of her favorite stories, that she had heard since she was young girl. Yu-gun looked at her quickly, then turned back to his doodling. He continued to take quick glances at her from time to time, beginning to blush. He soon noticed that he was drawing hearts with her name in them and quickly hid them from her sight. He was shocked that she seemed so attractive to him after he had seen how much damage she could do. He soon noticed something that made him blush quite deeply and soon caused images of her with him in his room. He tried to get the visions out of his head, but they wouldn't leave his mind.

After school, he saw her at her locker. Bigger kids where beating on her and threatening her. He watched and saw her fall to the ground. Her nose was bleeding and they still continued to kick her. Something inside of him triggered and he soon felt both very angry and happy at once. He strolled over to the kids her beating on her and smirked.

"Having fun?" he asked. The bullies looked him in the eyes and growled at him " Cause I don't think she is" his voice deepened with anger as he looked at them. They looked at him and the leader of them cracked his knuckles getting ready to start beating on Yu-gun as well.

"You're in for a world of hurt kid" said the largest of them.

"Oh, am I now?" Yu-gun laughed. His eyes widened as they turned a silverish gold. The bullies backed up in shock and turned to run. Yu-gun turned and looked down at Skye as they ran off, "You OK?" he asked, helping her to her feet.

'That was amazing!" she started " how did you.." before she could finish, he put his hand on her cheek and kissed her deeply. She blinked rapidly in surprise, blushing a very deep red, "Umm.." she looked down confused as he walked by patting her on the back.

"Take care of yourself kid, I might not always be there to help you out" he said calmly. As he turned the corner, he gasped for air, "holly crud... I can't believe I just did that.. What a rush..." he put his hand on his chest catching his breath. He looked around the corner and saw her looking back at him, as they both blushed as she walked over to him and looked him in the eyes.

"So, umm, you want to walk me home?" she asked him. He nodded shyly and held her hand as he walked her to her house. Neither of them talked on the walk there, but once they got her house, they kissed each other quickly and went their separate ways, until school the next day.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bakura lied in his bed, wishing the day would never come, wishing the night would last forever, but dawn soon came and the day ahead didn't treat him kindly at all. When he awoke, he had arrived late at work and was yelled at. The entire day he worked he was either being yelled at, or being forced to work his hands to the bone. At lunch, he returned home to eat, and had to eat alone, for Kura had gone out for lunch and his son was gone to school. He never much cared for his son, but he did spend time with him now and then. When he got back to work, his work partner, Anzu Mouto, was nagging because her and her husband had gotten into a big fight, so he ended up comforting her until she stopped crying. He had ended up doing a lot of paper work because of her fight with Yugi. Him and Yugi never got along, because before Bakura met Kura, he had a big crush on Anzu, he still loves her greatly, but doesn't dare tell anyone. Him and his wife had a large dinner, his son seemed to be in shock from school and didn't want to eat. After dinner, Bakura went up to talk to him.

"What's wrong son?" he asked nicely as he crept into his son's room.

"A kid at school scared me today.." he muttered, "Me and my friends were playing around and he came out of no where with his funky eyes and magic, some what like yours"

Bakura backed up for a second, "What did he look like?" he asked quickly.

"He looked like Yugi" said his son, hidden under his sheets.

"Oh, it's that Yu-gun kid wasn't it?" Bakura barked, "The King Of Games' little nephew, well I'll show him not to mess with my boy..." He looked out the window, then back at his son. He gave him a hug, then tucked him into bed, then he quickly fled downstairs. He looked over at Kura, who was channel surfing because of the rain keeping her inside. He came from behind her and rapped his arms around her waist and smiled, "How was your day?" he asked sweetly.

"Better then yours, I'd guess, you only act this sweet when you have a bad day" she said putting her hands on his, keeping them from moving anywhere.

"Yea well, wasn't really a ball.." he said quietly. It's well known to anyone that knows Bakura, that when he acts this gentle, that he is usually trying to keep his anger in check and Kura never minded that he was so kind, she just wished it wasn't for his own reason of not wanting to get angry in front of her. "Yu-gun was the reason he was upset, he had scared him while he was playing"

"Yu-gun? Couldn't have been, I've substituted for his class a lot and he doesn't have a bit of courage in his body, and looks anything, but fierce" she said letting Bakura's hands going, so she could turn around and see him eye-to-eye. They looked at each other and Kura gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as she got up and headed for bed. Bakura sat in the chair was in and took out his Ring. He looked at it and wondered about Yugi. Ever since the day they had went back to Egypt, he couldn't feel much rage in his bones. The Ring seemed to have stopped finding the other items. He spent a nearly an hour just looking at the Ring, then soon turned off the TV and went to bed. Tomorrow, he thought, I will get my revenge on Yugi and his little nephew, Yu-gun.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yu-gun walked to school, still a bit shocked from what he had did the day before. He got to school a little early, so he could spend some time with Skye before the bell. He wasn't sure how, but he had already fallen head over heels for her and couldn't get her off his mind for very long. He walked down the street just a few blocks away from the school. He turned the corner and saw the bully from the day before. He glared at Yu-gun in anger and Yu-gun quickly backed away and bumped into someone behind him. He slowly turned around to see Bakura standing behind him with a huge smirk on his face. Yu-gun backed away and looked from Bakura to the bully.

"You had a problem with my son yesterday?" Bakura asked taunting him. Yu-gun looked at the kid behind him.

"Well he was bullying one of my friends.." Yu-gun started. Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"Bullying? He didn't mention that" he said looking over at his son, "though I don't think violence was the answer to fixing it"

"What? I didn't touch him! I just looked him in the eyes and he turned and ran" Yu-gun informed Bakura. Bakura was shocked that his son left out the details, which changed the entire story around. He looked at his son and signaled for him to leave. The boy ran off to school as Bakura refocused his attention Yu-gun.

"Well I guess I need to apologize then" he said softly looking down at him.

"It's quite alright" he said in a hurry "I must be going now" he turned and started running.

"How's about a duel?" he shouted to him as he ran. He turned and looked him the eyes.

"After school" he shouted back to him as he ran to the school yard. He looked around for Skye. He couldn't find her anywhere, and once the bell rang, he found that she wasn't at school that day. He felt lonely at the recesses and didn't pay attention during class, Skye was stuck on his mind. After the last bell rang he headed home and saw Bakura standing there waiting for him.

"Are you ready?" he asked smirking. He nodded.

"I'm always ready" he said taking out his duel disk. They looked each other in the eyes and shouted "DUEL!".

"I'll start!" Bakura shouted he drew a card and as he was about to announce his move as Skye ran in from nowhere and glomped Yu-gun. He fell to the ground and blushed.

"Umm, Skye" he started "I thought you were sick today" he asked her quietly as he kissed her cheek.

"I just had a doctor's appointment today, so I came to see you strait after" she explained kissing him back. Bakura blinked.

"Umm.. We were in the middle of a duel here.." he started.

"Oh, shush, he's mine I'll do what I want with him" she said sticking her tong out at him and went back to kissing Yu-gun down all over his face. He was blushing terribly and was enjoying himself quite a lot. He was a little worried of something, but he didn't say anything. Bakura shook his head and walked away. Yu-gun got up after Skye got up from kissing him, "Want to head over to my house?" she asked, lying her face in his chest rubbing his back side. He blushed a very deep red and nodded. Skye took his hand and walked him to her house. When they got inside she sneaked him up to her room. When they got into her room, Yu-gun sat on her bed as she secretly locked the door. She sat in his lap and grinned, "So, want to have some fun?" she teased, rubbing the upper part of his leg. He blushed badly and soon fell over unconscious. Skye smiled and hid them under the sheets. When he awoke he found himself in her bed in nothing but her sheets, with her lying beside him. He looked over at her and soon covered his nose. She giggled and kissed his cheek, "You shy?" she teased, sitting up. He looked down blushing, trying not to show his nose bleeding. She kissed him deeply and put his hands on stomach, "It's OK," she said "You can do what you want, I started it". Yu-gun blushed and crawled under the blankets with her and he spent the night at her place.

END OF CHAPTER 3

Writer's Cut

Hello, I am James, one of the two people who are writing this story, I would like to say, hi to everyone who is actually taking time to read this, and that I created the character Yu-gun, and to help your mental image of what he looks like, he basically has Yugi Mouto's hair, but his eyes are slightly darker, his uniform is almost the same as Yugi's only a little darker blue. Sorry for all you fans out there who wanted to see a duel, but Jenn didn't want to add it, so if u do want to see what would have happened, give me about a month then I'll post it myself, once I get a fanfiction account. Well till the next cut, see ya later.


End file.
